yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Barian
, Vector, and Misael.]] A Barian (バリアン), spelled Varian in Japanese , is a being originating from the Barian World, a high-energy world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. The Seven Barian Emperors is a group made up of Barians. Design Appearance While in the Barian World, Barians appear human-like, though they conceal themselves in cloaks. One Barian, Vector, has also exhibited the ability to take on an energy form while on Earth, which resembles a winged, red version of Astral. Etymology Every known resident of the Barian World is loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper: Durbe after Dubhe, Alit after Alioth, Misael after Mizar, Gilag after Merak and Vector after Phecda . Abilities and Gilag training.]] Barians can take human form on Earth, though they do not choose what they look like; although, their hair is the same as that in their true form. As energy beings, they are impervious to pain, even in human form; Gilag was able to take a punch in the face from Fuma without so much as a flinch. Barians can travel from the Barian World using portals and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and reappearing on a whim. Misael showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not do lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned portals to travel. Barians possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters via the use of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "Chaos Xyz" monsters. "Chaos Xyz" monsters originate from the Barian World are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. Furthermore, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "Chaos Xyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". History The Barians have a feud with those of the Astral World and seek to destroy it. One Barian, Misael, specified that if they do not, then their own world will have "no future". For that reason, the Barians are bent on acquiring the "Numbers" to find the location of "Numeron Code" - the "God Card" that created the world and can decide fate. They cannot gather the "Numbers" themselves, so Seven Barian Emperors manipulated or exploited humans including Dr. Faker and Vetrix. With the defeat of both human pawns and Vector, Durbe determined they would have to intervene directly. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth. Another Barian, Rei Shingetsu, also arrived on earth, a Barian's Guardian sent to stop the plans of the evil Barians. Later after Gilag's Failure, Durbe sends Alit to gather the "Numbers". On Earth, Barians can take human form, though they do not decide what they look like and are unable to wield "Chaos Xyz" monsters. Following Gilag's failed attempts to get Yuma's "Numbers", back in the Barian World Durbe sends Alit to try retrieving the "Numbers" from Yuma. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decides to sends Misael to Earth giving him three "Barian's Sphere Cubes" which lets Barians collect "Numbers" themsleves. Misael's arrival was via a giant energy ball crashing into a forest, causing a deep crater. Misael's attempt to defeat Yuma was interrupted by Kite Tenjo, who took over the Duel. Misael ended up calling the Duel off when the power of his "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" nearly destroyed the Barian's Sphere Cube. Gilag would then make another attempt, brainwashing a whole army of students, but Yuma was saved by Alit, who wished to defeat Yuma himself. Alit deployed his Barian's Sphere Cube, but was ultimately defeated by the power of ZEXAL. He was later ambushed, prompting Gilag to take revenge, believing Rei Shingetsu had been the one to ambush him. Gilag ended up Dueling Rei and Yuma at the same time in his own Sphere Cube. Rei revealed his identity as a Barian's Guardian and gave Yuma "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force", allowing him to defeat Gilag with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Vector, who was believed to be dead, eventually emerged on Earth and used "Rank-Up Magic" to brainwash Umimi Habara, who Dueled alongside her husband Tobio against Yuma and Anna Kaboom. This ultimately failed as well. Known Barians * Alit * Don Thousand * Durbe * Gilag * Misael * Vector/Rei Shingetsu References Category:Character group